1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a cover, more particularly to a cover with a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays consumers have a high standard for computer's portability. For satisfying these consumers, the related industries develop tablet computers, which are small and easy to carry. Different from the traditional laptops, the tablet computer has a touch screen which allows users to operate by touching it, and most tablet computers allow users to write on the touch screen and zoom in/out on the touch screen.
The users often purchase a cover for the tablet because it can buffer the shocks on the tablet computer, thereby avoiding the structural damage thereof. Moreover, the cover can be used as a stand for the tablet computer so that the tablet computer can be erected on the cover and lean on it. However, the audio performance is an important characteristic of the tablet computer while today's cover contributes nothing to the audio performance. Thus, it is important to develop a cover which can improve the audio performance of the tablet computer.